Hearts Of The Seasons
by Higurashi Angel
Summary: Kagome adalah anak baru yang masuk Shikon High School. Tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Inuyasha yang sangat sombong. Apakah cinta akan tumbuh di antara mereka berdua? Chapter 4 has been updated!
1. Chapter 1

_INUYASHA FANFICTION_

_Hai, minna! Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku. Tolong kasih reviewnya ya…_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha_

_Warning : OOC, gaje, typo, kesalahan eyd. Mohon koreksinya jika ada yang salah. Enjoy! :3_

Hearts Of The Seasons

Kagome POV

Namaku Kagome Higurashi. Aku adalah seorang siswa berumur 16 tahun. Aku akan bersekolah di Shikon High School sebagai anak baru kelas SMA 2.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku. Aku berharap bisa mendapatkan teman yang banyak disini. Aku langsung menyambar tas dan berpamitan dengan ibuku, lalu bergegas ke sekolah.

Saat aku sampai disekolah, aku terdecak kagum melihat sekolah baruku. Sekolahnya benar-benar..._ SUGOI!. _Aku berjalan melihat sekolah tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingku. Aku melewati salah satu lapangan olahraga dan tidak melihat beberapa orang yang sedang bermain. Lalu tiba-tiba,_ BUUKK!_ Sebuah bola mengenai tanganku. Lalu seorang laki-laki yang berambut hitam panjang berteriak padaku, "Hei! Kamu nggak punya mata ya?! Jalan lihat-lihat dong!" sambil berjalan menghampiriku. Aku tidak terima diteriaki seperti ini, karena itu memang bukan salahku. Kenapa dia menendang bolanya saat aku berjalan...? Lalu aku meneriakinya balik. "Kamu tuh, main lihat-lihat juga, aku kan sedang berjalan." Dia tetap saja tidak terima dan membentakku balik lalu kita bertengkar. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang dari belakangku melerai kami dan berkata, "Sudahlah Inuyasha, sebaiknya kamu minta maaf saja dengan perempuan itu," ucap laki-laki tersebut.

"_Keh!_ Dia tuh yang salah tidak lihat-lihat saat aku menendang bola. Jadi bukan salahku kalau dia ketendang!" bentak Inuyasha.

"KAMU!" Aku sangat marah kepada lelaki yang tidak bisa menghormati perempuan seperti itu.

"Pokoknya ini bukan salahku! Ini semua salahmu! Kau pikir tidak sakit apa, ketendang bola seperti itu?!"bentak Kagome.

"Inuyasha..." kata laki-laki yang tadi berada dibelakangku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu! Aku sudah tidak mau berurusan denganmu lagi untuk yang terakhir kali!" Lalu aku pergi meninggalkan dia. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku bisa bertemu laki-laki seperti itu lalu seseorang seperti memanggilku dari belakang.

"Hey! Tunggu!" Aku mendengar seseorang dari belakang. Ternyata itu temannya si cowok berengsek itu.

"Sini, aku antarkan kamu ke UKS pasti tanganmu sangat sakit kan?". Temannya itu sangat berbeda dari cowok berengsek itu, dia sangat baik dan kami mulai mengobrol.

"Kamu myrid baru ya disekolah ini? Kenalkan namaku Koga," Lalu ia menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Aku menjabat tangannya dan mulai memperkenalkan diriku. "Iya, aku murid baru disini. Aku pindahan dari Tokyo. Namaku Kagome Higurashi, salam kenal ya,"kataku.

"Kagome.. Hmm.. Nama yang bagus. Maafkan kelakuan temanku yang tadi ya, dia memang begitu," kata Koga.

"Itu.. kamu tidak usah pikirkan hal itu. Itu bukan salahmu kok. Tapi aku tak menyangka kau bisa berteman dengan orang seperti itu," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kita memang satu tim sepak bola, mau gimana lagi.. he he he,"jawabKogasambiltertawakecil.

Orang ini memang benar-benar berbeda dengan temannya itu. Dia sangat baik dan tampan. Tidak seperti cowok bodoh itu. Lalu sesampainya di UKS, ia mengobati lukaku. _So Sweet..._ Lalu kami keluar dari ruang UKS dan dia bertanya,

"Kagome, kelas kamu dimana?"tanyaKoga.

"Kelasku di 11-3." Jawabku.

"Oh jadi kamu kelas 11 ya. Mauku antarkan tidak?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah, Koga-kun. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu hari ini,"tolakku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah kok," sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Benar tidak usah kok. Aku bisa ke kelasku sendiri. Terima kasih ya sudah menolongku," jawabku.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi," kata Kouga sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu pergi.

Aku melambaikan tanganku dan tersenyum padanya. Aku bergegas ke ruang guru. Bel berbunyi dan wali kelasku mulai menuntunku ke kelas. Dia membuka pintu dan menyuruhku untuk menunggu didepan pintu.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo silahkan masuk, Higurashi." Aku memasuki kelas dengan gugup dan mulai memperkenalkan diriku.

"Namaku Kagome Higurashi. Aku pindahan dari Tokyo. Mohon bantuannya," kataku sambil membungkukan badan.

"Inuyasha! Kamu memperhatikan tidak?" tanya wali kelasku. Saat itu aku mendengar namanya dan tersentak. Tidak mungkin dia sekelas denganku! Cowok bodoh itu..!

"Ah... Eh, itu kan cewek bodoh yang tidak memperhatikan jalan! Jadi.. dia disini?!". Berani-beraninya dia memperhatikanku didalam kelas! "Hei, Kau!" Aku membentaknya.

"Inuyasha! Berdiri didepan kelas selama 2 jam!" wali kelasku, Pak Yamato menghukumnya. Rasakan itu cowok bodoh! "Hueeee..." Aku meledeknya saat dia berjalan keluar kelas.

"Higurashi, kamu boleh duduk disini." Wali kelasku menunjukkan tempat dudukku, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tempat dudukku tepat berada barisan kedua dan kursi ke-3. Dan ternyata cowok bodoh yang bernama "Inuyasha" itu duduk dibarisan pertama, kursi ke-4 dipojok dekat jendela. Saat aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku, seorang perempuan cantik yang duduk didepan cowok bodoh itu menyapaku dan berkata,

" Hai Kagome, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Sango."

Aku tersenyum lalu menjawab "Hai Sango, senang bertemu denganmu juga." Lalu aku duduk. Tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakangku menepuk bahuku dan berkata,

"Hai Kagome, namamu cantik sekali seperti wajahmu." Pipiku memerah dan aku tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Ah tidak juga, terima kasih ya."

"Sama-sama. Kenalkan, namaku Miroku, ketua kelas 11-3." Lalu dia berdiri dan mengangkat tangan kanannya seperti orang yg sedang bermain drama.

"Oh, jadi kau ketua kelas," jawabku.

"Benar Kagome." Katanya sambil memegang kedua tanganku. Aku melepas tangannya pelan-pelan sambil berkata,

"Tapi.. Sepertinya.. Jangan memegang tanganku juga ya he he he," aku tersenyum sedikit. "Oh, maaf Kagome," jawab Miroku dengan wajah yang sedikit lucu.

Lalu seorang guru memasuki kelas, dan aku membalikan badanku dan melihat kedepan. "Inuyasha, masuk kelas!" kata guru itu. Lalu ia masuk dan langsung menatapku dengan wajah yang menjengkelkan. Tetapi aku hanya terdiam melihat dia dan menatapnya dengan wajahku yang polos. Sepertinya dia benar-benar membenciku, hmm, biarkanlah.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, guru mulai keluar kelas. Lalu Inuyasha langsung lari mendahului guru yang sedang berjalan keluar kelas itu dan pergi. Cowok bodoh itu memang sangat aneh, aku harap aku bisa mendapatkan cowok yang sifatnya berkebalikan dengan cowok bodoh itu misalnya.. seperti Kouga. "Kagome?" tiba-tiba seorang perempuan yang duduk didepan Inuyasha memanggilku. "Iya, Sango? Ada apa?" jawabku.

"Maukah kamu makan bersama aku dan Miroku dikantin?" tanya Sango.

"Hmm, iya terima kasih sudah mengajak. Baiklah mari kita pergi," jawabku sambil tersenyum lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk. Betapa baiknya Sango dan juga Miroku, walaupun dia itu sedikit "pervert".

Sepulang sekolah, Sango dan Miroku langsung menghampiriku dan mengajakku pulang bersama mereka. "Kagome, rumahmu di mana?" tanya Sango. "hmm, tidak jauh kok. Hanya sekitar 5 blok dari sini. Kamu tahu nggak Cendol GO? Nah, rumahku di blok itu."

"Oh, Cendol GO, aku tahu itu," jawab Sango

"Boleh dong sesekali aku main kerumahmu. Aku nge-kos didekat blok rumah Sango," Miroku menyambar.

"Tentu hehe. Oh begitu. Kalau gitu, ayo kita pulang," Jawabku.

Saat sudah diluar sekolah, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku dengan kencang, lalu aku berhenti berjalan.

"Kagome! Tunggu!" Aku melihat kebelakang. Ternyata itu Koga, laki-laki yang menolongku tadi pagi.

"Kagome, maukah kau pulang bareng denganku?" ajaknya.

"Aku sudah diajak pulang bareng dengan temanku. Maaf ya, mungkin lain kali"

"Oh tidak apa-apa kok Kagome, masih ada hari esok. Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya Kagome. Hati-hati di jalan." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, hati-hati juga." Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sango dan Miroku langsung melihatku dengan tatapan yang bingung.

"Wah, kau kenal dengan Koga?" tanya Miroku.

"Iya, aku baru kenal dengannya hari ini. Dia menolongku tadi pagi." Jawabku.

"Menolongmu? Memang ada kejadian apa, Kagome?" tanya Sango.

"Tadi pagi, saat aku sedang lihat-lihat lapangan olahraga, tiba-tiba ada bola yang mengenai tanganku. Ternyata itu Inuyasha yang menendang bolanya ke arahku. Lalu kami bertengkar, dan Koga melerai kami. Dia juga mengantarkanku ke ruang UKS dan mengobati lukaku."

"Oh, jadi begitu. Pantes saja Inuyasha marah-marah tidak jelas di kelas. Tapi memang dia selalu bertingkah laku aneh setiap hari. Tapi sepertinya senior Koga menyukaimu," jawab Sango. Aku menjadi sedikit malu mendengar kalimat Sango yang terakhir.

"Ah tidak, kita saja baru berkenalan. Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku secepat itu."

"Ah, kau mana tahu dalam hatinya. Cara dia menatap dan berbicara padamu itu berbeda lho saat dia berbiacara dengan cewek lain," samber Miroku.

Ah masa? Hmm, aku menghela napas. "Oh iya, rumahku sudah disana." Menunjuk rumahku.

"Oh itu rumahmu, ok kita pulang dulu ya, Kagome," kata Sango.

"Baik, hati-hati dijalan terima kasih sudah menemaniku pulang," jawabku.

"Bukan masalah, bye Kagome," mereka berjalan pulang dan melambaikan tangannya.

Aku memasukki rumah dan disambut oleh Ibuku. Ibuku langsung bertanya kepadaku.

"Kagome, bagaimana hari pertamamu disekolah?" tanya Ibuku sambil membuatkan teh untukku.

"Sangat baik. Aku sudah mendapat beberapa teman. Mereka semua sangat baik dan ramah padaku," jawabku dengan wajah seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dan tersenyum.

"Wah, baiklah Kagome. Ibu sudah buatkan kamu teh manis hangat," sambil menyuguhkan teh hangat itu padaku.

"Terima kasih, bu," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Inuyasha POV

Hari ini aku nggak tahu mau bahagia atau marah-marah. Pagi ini aku melihat seorang anak baru. Saat aku bermain bola, aku memang tidak sengaja menendang bola ke arahnya. Awalnya aku mau minta maaf, tetapi kalau aku tiba-tiba minta maaf begitu saja, dia tidak akan terlalu memperhatikan itu, dan itu.. tidak seperti diriku. Harga diriku itu tinggi. Lagi pula dia juga salah sih, mengapa dia bisa berdiri di lapangan bola seperti itu? Kurasa dia tidak sadar melihat sekolah Shikon High School yang _SUGOI _itu. Tapi setelah aku mendekat sambil berteriak padanya, dia sangat cantik dan manis karena itu dengan membentaknya aku berhasil mendapat perhatiannya untuk sementara waktu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Kouga datang dan merusak semuanya. Dia sok akrab dengan murid baru itu sampai-sampai mengejar dia ke UKS. Aku kesal melihatnya, tapi sudahlah.

Sesampai di kelas, ternyata anak baru itu sekelas denganku. Namanya Kagome. Lagi-lagi aku salah langka karena memang itu sudah sifatku jadi mau gimana? Aku mempermalukannya di depan kelas dan aku berhasil mendapat perhatiannya. Bukan hanya perhatiannya, tetapi perhatian seluruh kelas dan membuat Yamato sensei menghukumku keluar kelas. Saat aku hendak keluar kelas, dia mengejekku. Jujur dia sangat lucu saat meledekku seperti itu. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku senang saat diledek. Jadi aku keluar dengan sukacita meskipun aku harus keluar kelas selama 2 jam, ya hanya 2 jam.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, aku langsung lari keluar kelas. Aku berlari secepat mungkin, karena sebenarnya aku malu melihat Kagome. Apa lagi setelah tahu bahwa dia duduk tidak jauh denganku. Aku mau menarik perhatiannya dengan keluar kelas, sehingga dia memikirkan tingkah lakuku yang aneh. Sepertinya, Kagome itu perempuan yang baik. Dia mudah sekali bergaul dengan Sango dan Miroku. Padahal Sango dan Miroku itu adalah orang yang susah didekati. Apalagi Sango dan Miroku selalu membuat dunia serasa milik berdua saja. Aku pikir mereka ingin bergossip tentang Kagome, tetapi mereka malah kelihatan pulang sekolah saja, mereka sudah pulang bareng. Kira-kira kapan ya aku bisa berbicara dengannya, atau mungkin, setidaknya pulang bareng sih.. aku kok malah mikir yang aneh-aneh sama dia. Inuyasha ingat, kamu tuh sudah punya cewek.

Aku tetap saja memanggil Kagome "cewek bodoh" karena aku harus bisa menyembunyikan rasa.. rasa.. ah apa itu lah, itu aneh. Mana mungkin aku naksir sama Kagome. Lagi pula aku juga sudah punya Kikyo. Kikyo jauh lebih... ah sudah aku tidak ingin membahas topik ini lebih jauh. Aku ingin tidur saja.

**To be continued…**

**Review yaaa…**

**Arigato…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Terima kasih yang udah kasih reviewnya yaa! Sebagai bonus saya lulus UN, saya kasih nih chapter 2! Hahaha. **_

_**Keep reviewing ya minna! **_

_**Makin banyak yang review semakin cepat saya update chapternya.**_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha_

_Warning : OOC, gaje, typo, kesalahan eyd. Mohon koreksinya jika ada yang salah. Enjoy! :3_

Hearts Of The Seasons

Inuyasha POV

Pagi itu aku bangun, lalu aku bergegas pergi ke sekolah. Hari kedua aku melewati gangku dan melihat Kagome keluar dari rumahnya. Ternyata dia satu blok dengan rumahku. Secara reflek, tiba-tiba aku tersenyum sendiri. Ada apa denganku ini? Ah yasudah aku tidak ingin mempedulikannya. Lalu aku sampai di kelas, Yamato sensei, yah biasa ceramah lagi. Aku mengantuk, lalu aku tertidur. Tapi tidak disangka, saat aku bangun, Yamato sensei memberikan test besok atas materi hari ini. Matilah aku, aku bahkan tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali. Aku sih pasrah sajalah. Lalu pelajaran berganti pelajaran, aku hanya memandang ke arah Kagome saja. Dia memang cewek yang cantik dan sangat menarik ternyata. Dia juga tidak kelihatan ada wajah bosen saat mendengarkan guru, sama seperti wajahku yang tidak pernah bosan memandangi wajahnya. Ehhh.. Inuyasha, kamu mikir apaan? Mikirin tuh sebelahmu, Miroku si ketua kelas genit yang mulai memperhatikan tingkah laku anehku. Dan benar saja dia mulai bertanya padaku.

"Hei Inuyasha, apa sih yang kamu lihat? Aku tahu kamu tidak memperhatikan guru, tapi memperhatikan nona di depanku ini."

"Ssshhh, tidak usah bicara keras-keras. Apa urusanmu? Dasar ketua kelas genit! Kamu juga sering melihat pantat Sango!" kataku sambil tidak terima.

"Aaah, itu bukan rahasia pribadi lagi. Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum," katanya sambil berbisik. "Kamu menyukai Kagome ya?" tanyanya sambil berbisik.

"Apa-apaan? Mana mungkin aku menyukai cewek bodoh itu SELAMANYA. Jelas?!"

Tiba-tiba saja Kagome menoleh ke arahku dan berkata,"Kau pikir aku juga menyukaimu? TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

"okay, aku pegang ucapan kalian berdua. Kalian berdua boleh merubahnya sewaktu-waktu kok," kata ketua kelas genit itu.

Lalu aku dan Kagome berteriak padanya, "BUKAN URUSANMU!" secara tiba-tiba, aku dan Kagome berteriak kata-kata yang sama lagi, "JANGAN IKUTI PERKATAANKU!" Ehhh, mengapa jadi begini. Dia lucu juga kalau sedang marah. Ingin aku tertawa tapi aku langsung berbalik badan menoleh ke arah jendela, dan tersenyum sedikit. Tanpa disadari, Sango ternyata melihatku tersenyum! Lalu dia berkata padaku,

"Hey Inuyasha, mengapa kau tersenyum sendiri? gila ya?"

"Hah? Tidak. Kau salah lihat kali. Jelas-jelas aku sedang sangat kesal. Mana mungkin tiba-tiba aku tersenyum? Memang aku tidak normal apa?" kataku. Sango hanya menatapku sebentar dengan tatapan yang aneh lalu membuang mukanya.

Hari ini setidaknya gara-gara ketua kelas itu, aku bisa berbicara dengan Kagome lagi. Lalu aku pulang. Saat diperjalanan pulang, aku melihat Kagome membeli es cendol ditengah panasnya hari ini. Aku juga akhirnya ikutan membeli es cendol. Ya, panas juga sih soalnya. Lalu dia melihatku, dan aku berkata,

"Heh cewek bodoh, ngapain kamu disini?" tanyaku dengan kasar.

"Yah beli es cendol lah BODOH! Lihat siapa yang bodoh? Untuk apa aku berdiri di sini kalau aku nggak beli?" teriaknya. Lalu ia mengambil es cendolnya, dan pulang. "Sudah ya bodoh, aku mau pulang dulu."

"Sana pulang! Tidak ada yang peduli!" aku melihatnya dia pulang. Ternyata rumahnya disitu. Aku melihatnya dia memasukki rumahnya sampai aku tidak sadar, penjual cendol itu sudah memanggilku dari tadi.

Sesampainya aku di rumah, aku mengecek hp-ku dan ternyata aku mendapat beberapa sms dari Kikyo. Ya ampun, aku sampai melupakannya akhir-akhir ini. Pacar macam apa aku? Aku harus membalas sms darinya secepatnya. Aku juga harus minta maaf kepadanya. Tapi aku harus kasih alasan apa ke dia? hmm, pokoknya aku harus menelponnya secepatnya. Lalu aku menelpon Kikyo. Kikyo bertanya kepadaku, "Hei Inuyasha, kamu kemana saja? Satu sms-pun belum kau balas. Aku sangat khawatir dan merindukanmu."

"Maaf Kikyo. Aku sedang banyak urusan. Sekali lagi maaf, aku telah membuatmu khawatir. Bagaimana kabarmu akhir-akhir ini?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Ya sudah, aku mengerti. Aku baik-baik saja, tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku disibuki oleh pelajaran-pelajaran. Maklum, kelas SMA 3 ini memang berat," jawabnya.

"Oh, aku harap kamu sehat-sehat saja, sebentar lagi kan ujian. Kamu harus jaga kesehatan. Jangan terlalu banyak mengkhawatirkanku he he he," jawabku sambil tertawa sedikit.

"Baiklah Inuyasha. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya," jawabnya.

"Sama-sama Kikyo. Sudah dulu ya. Bye Kikyo, aku mencintaimu," jawabku. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku selalu berkata lembut dengannya. Ya memang sudah seharusnya aku berkata lembut padanya, dia itu kan pacarku. Lagi pula dia juga tidak semoody Kagome yang cepat marah. Kagome lagi, kenapa tiba-tiba dia selalu melintas dipikiranku. Ya sudah aku mau tidur saja.

Kagome POV

Hari ini terlihat seperti biasa-biasa saja sampai aku mendengarkan percakapan antara Miroku dengan cowok bodoh itu. Mana mungkin si Inuyasha itu menyukaiku, dia saja kasar sekali denganku. Ego nya terlalu tinggi, aku tidak suka dengan cowok yang berego tinggi seperti dia. Tapi kenapa ya semenjak aku bertemu dengannya, aku jadi tidak bisa melupakannya. Ah kau bicara apa Kagome, mana mungkin aku menyukai cowok bodoh itu. Tapi biar dia bodoh, dia lumayan ganteng juga. Heh mikir apa kamu Kagome?

Lagi-lagi aku bertemu dengannya saat aku membeli es cendol. Biasa... bodohnya keluar. Masa aku di tempat es cendol mau pacaran sama penjualnya, ya membeli es cendolnya lah! Dasar bodoh! Tetapi saat aku berjalan balik ke rumah, aku merasa diperhatikan olehnya. Apa kata Miroku itu benar dia suka menatapku? Ah tidak mungkin, pasti dia menatapku karena dia kesal padaku. Oh iya aku harus belajar tes, aku sudah menfotokopi catatan Sango dan aku harus belajar biar aku mendapat nilai bagus agar aku tidak memalukan ditahun pertamaku. Aku harus bantu memikirkan cowok bodoh itu dan fokus kepada pelajaran. Saat aku sudah sampai rumah, aku cepat-cepat mandi. Lalu aku mulai belajar.

_**Review please? Onegai?**_

_**Arigato! **___


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Terima kasih yang udah kasih reviewnya yaa! **_

_**Keep reviewing ya minna! Review yang banyak ya! :D **_

_**Makin banyak yang review semakin cepat saya update chapternya.**_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha_

_Warning : OOC, gaje, typo, kesalahan eyd. Mohon koreksinya jika ada yang salah. Enjoy! :3_

Hearts Of The Seasons

Kagome POV

Akhirnya hari tes itu tiba. Aku sangat senang karena aku bisa mengerjakan soal. Namun ditengah-tengah mengerjakan soalnya aku merasa ada yang meninmpukiku dengan kertas. Tetapi aku tidak memperdulikannya, aku sudah tahu kerjaan siapa itu. Namun salah satu kertasnya jatuh di atas mejaku, lalu aku membukanya dan ada tulisan 'hei cewek bodoh, beri tahu aku jawabannya'. Aku sangat kesal. Yang bodoh sebenarnya siapa sih? Aku membalas 'NGGAK BAKAL' dengan menjatuhkan kertas itu dan menendang ke mejanya. Untung saja Yamato sensei tidak melihatku melakukan itu, lalu aku kembali mengerjakan tesnya. Percaya atau tidak aku menyelesaikan tes itu paling awal dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

Namun hari tidak berjalan mulus seperti tesnya. Hari ini hujan deras dan aku lupa membawa payung dan biarpun rumahku dekat, aku tetap saja tidak bisa pulang, aku bisa sakit. Lalu aku melihat cowok bodoh itu dengan sombongnya, mengeluarkan payungnya dan berjalan berpura-pura tidak melihatku. Tiba-tiba saja setelah dia berjalan beberapa langkah, dia malah mundur dan menyodorkan setengah payungnya kepadaku.

"Ayo cepat! Aku tidak menawarimu dua kali," kata Inuyasha.

"siapa juga yang minta?" jawabku dengan ketus. Lalu dia langsung menarik tanganku sampai keluar gerbang sekolah. Lalu kami berjalan pulang bersama. Aku tidak menyangka dia tiba-tiba bisa baik padaku. Kami berjalan tanpa melihat satu sama lain. Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, aku sangat gugup Dia tidak terlihat buruk seperti yang aku pikirkan. Lalu kami berjalan ke arah blok rumahku. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau itu blok rumahku? Lalu aku bertanya.

"bagaimana kamu bisa tahu rumahku? Kamu bodoh ya? Kemarin kan kamu beli cendol dan rumahmu itu kan di seberang toko cendol kan? Memangnya itu rumah orang lain?" tanyanya dengan kasar. Aku hanya terdiam dan berjalan ke arah rumahku.

"kamu mau masuk tidak?" tanyaku.

"tidak usah," lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil pergi.

"ano..." belum sempat aku berterima kasih tapi dia sudah pergi. Ya sudahlah, aku akan berterima kasih besok pagi.

Saat aku memasuki rumah, aku melihat ibuku yang sudah menungguku.

"Kagome, kamu lupa payungmu ya? Lalu bagaimana kamu bisa pulang?" tanya ibuku.

"ada teman yang mengantarku pulang," jawabku.

"baik sekali ya dia," kata ibuku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar. Aku terus memikirkan kejadian tadi. Ternyata dibalik sifat yang kasar itu, dia sebenarnya baik juga. Huh, andai saja dia bisa lebih lembut gitu padaku. Huh, aku mendesah. Jujur semenjak tadi aku terus mengingat-ingat saat aku pulang baru dengannya. Apa aku mulai suka dengannya? Ah nggak mungkin! Masa Cuma karena dia mengantarku pulang saja, malah jadi suka. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas ranjang dan merenungkan sesuatu tentang dirinya. Jujur ya, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan cowok setampan dia. Seandainya kelakuannya itu setampan wajahnya. "Aaah!" aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. "Aku harus berhenti memikirkannya!"

Author POV

Tanpa Kagome sadari, Ibunya dan adiknya, Sota mengupingnya dari belakang pintu. Sota berkata, "Ibu, sepertinya kakak sedang jatuh cinta dan aku yakin orang yang mengantarnya tadi itu adalah pacarnya. Kakak hebat ya dalam 3 hari saja sudah mendapat pacar."

"sssh! Kita tidak usah ikut campur, itu kan urusan kakakmu," lalu ibunya menarik Sota menarik menjauhi kamar Kagome.

Sementara itu...

Inuyasha pulang sambil tersenyum-senyum menyenderkan badannya di pintu rumahnya. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Sesshomaru, kakaknya yang meyadari hal itu langsung bertanya, "Ada apa senyum-senyum? Kau terlihat seperti orang jatuh cinta," tanyanya dengan muka datar. Lalu Inuyasha berkata. "Untuk apa kau memperdulikanku? Tidak biasanya kau menanyakan hal seperti itu."

"kamu itu habis berpacaran dengan cewek itu, atau sama Kikyo?" tanya Sesshomaru.

"apa urusannya denganmu? Kenapa kamu bisa tahu?" tanya Inuyasha bingung.

"Koga sepertinya terlihat dibuat gila oleh cewek itu. Dia tidak ada henti-hentinya berbicara tentang gadis bernama Kagome itu," kata Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha terlihat sedikit geram atas pernyataan Sesshomaru. "aku sudah bilang itu bukan urusanmu," lalu Inuyasha pergi berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hn," desah Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha terus mengingat-ingat momen-momen saat mereka berjalan pulang berdua bersama. Dia memang tidak bisa melupakannya. Namun, iya teringat kata-kata Sesshomaru. Ternyata Koga juga sedang jatuh cinta padanya. Itu membuat Inuyasha bingung dan cemburu. Belum lagi Kagome yang sangat baik kepada Koga. Inuyasha bertanya dalam hatinya 'apakah Kagome juga menyukai Koga? Aduh kenapa aku ini seperti orang sedang cemburu? Aku harusnya memikirkan Kikyo!'

Begitu pula saat Kagome pulang sekolah. Ia terus memikirkan momen-momen saat ia pulang dengan Inuyasha. Ia berbaring di tempat tidur sambil memikirkan wajah Inuyasha yang tampan itu. Ia berkata dalam hatinya, 'wajahnya tidak seburuk sifatnya. Ah! Ngapain sih mikirin cowok bodoh itu? Jelas-jelas senior Koga itu lebih oke. Tetapi kenapa aku jarang-jarang banget ya mikirin Koga. Tapi aku juga nggak mungkin suka dengan cowok bodoh itu. Lupakan saja lah!'

Kagome POV

Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk pergi sekolah hari ini. Sesampai di sekolah, saat pelajaran ke-2, Yamato sensei membacakan hasil tes kemarin dan membagikannya. "Selamat ya Higurashi, kamu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi," ia berkata sambil memegang kertas ulanganku. Saat itu aku berjalan maju ke depan dan teman-teman menyorakiku sambil bertepuk tangan. Lalu aku mengambil kertas ulanganku dan berjalan balik ke tempat duduk. Mataku langsung tertuju kepada Inuyasha. Dia terlihat sungguh aneh! Dia terdiam seperti melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh dariku. Mungkin dia terkejut melihatku mendapatkan nilai tertinggi.

"Selamat ya Kagome, kamu memang pintar," ucap Sango.

"ah tidak juga, Sango. Terima kasih ya," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Selanjutnya, Yamato sensei membacakan hasil tes yang paling rendah di kelas. "maaf, Inuyasha kamu mendapat nilai paling rendah. Lihat, kamu hanya memperoleh nilai 1,5," kata Yamato sensei sambil mengangkat kertas ulangannya. Lalu aku menatapinya. Mukanya sama sekali kelihatan tidak sedih. Dia hanya menghela napas, dan berjalan malas mengambil kertas ulangannya. Tiba-tiba Yamato sensei berkata lagi,

"Inuyasha, sebentar lagi aka nada mid-test jadi kamu harus belajar sungguh-sungguh. Saya minta kamu belajar bersama Kagome. Besok ada tanya jawab, dan kamu harus bisa menjawabnya" sambil menunjukku.

"eeh?" aku terkejut. Aku tidak ingin belajar dengannya. Dia kan orang yang kasar dan menyebalkan. Haduh, bagaimana ini? Mau nggak mau aku harus menerimanya, kalau tidak Yamato sensei bakal marah padaku. Dan… kasihan juga sih kalau mid-testnya dapat jelek, bisa nggak naik kelas dia.

"tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau diajarkan oleh cewek bodoh itu!" teriaknya.

"Inuyasha! Tutup mulutmu! Jaga perkataanmu. Dia itu murid yang pintar mengapa kau menyebutnya bodoh?" Tanya Yamato sensei dengan tampang yang agak menyeramkan. "Kagome, tolong bantuannya ya,"

"baik pak," kataku dengan wajah yang lesuh.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Miroku dan Sango langsung menghampiriku.

"Sabar ya, Kagome. Kamu pasti bisa mengajarinya. Aku yakin, kamu itu kan murid yang pintar," kata Sango.

"ah, tidak juga. Terima kasih telah menyemangatiku," ucapku.

"Kagome, kau harus mengjarinya dengan 3 ekstra!" kata Miroku.

"hah? 3 ekstra? Maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"ekstra sabar, ekstra lembut, dan ekstra cinta. Kau tahu mengapa? Saat kau belom masuk ke sokolah ini, aku pernah disuruh Yamato sensei untuk mengajarinya. Tetapi hasil ulangannya masih juga jelek. Dia itu sangat susah diatur dan selalu membantah omonganku. Dia itu pernah tidak naik kelas. Dia tidak naik kelas 11," bisik miroku.

"eh? Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka dia tidak naik kelas," kataku sambil terkejut.

"sssh! Jangan ngomong keras-keras!" bisik Miroku.

"nggak usah ngomong keras-keras aku juga sudah dengar," kata Inuyasha lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Dia tampak sangat jengkel. Haduh ini benar-benar sulit. Bagaimana mengajarinya nanti?

Saat aku lagi keluar kelas, tiba-tiba, Koga sudah ada di depan kelasku. Lalu dia menyapaku, "Hai Kagome!"

"Hai juga Koga," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kagome, boleh aku minta nomor hp-mu?" tanyanya sambil memberikan aku sebuah pen dan kertas kecil untuk mencatat nomor hp-ku. Kemudian aku menulisnya.

"Terima kasih, Kagome. Aku akan sms kamu nanti malam. Bye," lalu dia pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sepulang sekolah, Yamato sensei menghampiriku dan berkata, "Higurashi, saya mohon bantuannya ya. Terimakasih"

"Baik pak, sama-sama," kataku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Inuyasha, hampiri Kagome," kata Yamato sensei kepada cowok bodoh itu. Yamato sensei pun pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Sango dan Miroku lalu menghampiriku. "Kagome selamat berjuang. Yang sabar ya," kata Sango sambil tersenyum. Miroku hanya menepuk bahuku lalu mereka berdua pergi dan melambaikan tangan. Kini di kelas hanya ada aku dan cowok bodoh itu. Huuh, sungguh hari yang berat. Kemudian aku melihat Inuyasha. Enak sekali dia, dia malah bersender ke tembok dan tidak mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulis satu pun. Aku berkata padanya,

"hei, mau belajar tidak?" aku sengaja tidak memanggilnya cowok bodoh karena aku takut dia malah semakin tidak mau belajar denganku.

"sebenarnya sih tidak mau. Apa lagi diajari denganmu, aku makin males," katanya dengan mukanya yang terlihat seperti orang ngantuk.

"jadi kamu maunya diajar dengan siapa?" tanyaku.

"aku tidak mau diajari siapa-siapa. Sudah ya aku mau pulang dulu. Kalau Yamato sensei menanyakan aku, bilang saja aku sedang sakit atau kita sudah selesai belajar," katanya sambil membawa tas dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Lalu aku langsung berlari dan menutupi jalannya.

"eh, Inuyasha! Jangan pulang dulu! Jangan membuat alasan bodoh seperti itu. Yamato sensei mana mungkin percaya dengan alasan seperti itu?" tanyaku dengan kesal.

"kenapa? Kau rindu denganku? Aku sudah bosan melihatmu! Kalau alasanku tidak masuk akal, kau carikan saja alasan yang lebih masuk akal! Simple kan?" katanya.

"Inuyasha! Apa kau tidak sadar sebentar lagi mid-test?! Kalau kamu nggak bisa, aku bisa kena omel sama Yamato sensei," kataku marah-marah.

"ah! Bawel! Bilang saja kau merindukanku, kamu mau menghabiskan waktu denganku kan? Yasudah aku turuti," katanya, lalu ia berjalan masuk kelas lagi.

"eeh! Enak saja! Aku mengajarimu karena aku tidak mau kena omel oleh Yamato sensei. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh deh!" kataku marah-marah sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

"yasudah cepat ajari aku KAGOME," jawabnya dengan jengkel.

Kagome.. kagome.. ingat kata Miroku. Harus ekstra sabar, ekstra lembut, dan… ah yang terakhir itu tidak usah diikuti!

"cepat keluarkan bukumu!" suruhku. Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan bukunya dan duduk diam. Akhirnya juga aku bisa mengajari dia. Tapi dia sepertinya tidak konsen, dia malah memperhatikanku terus! Bukannya aku senang diperhatikan, tapi se-enggaknya dia bisa duduk diam dan serius. Daripada dia ngoceh-ngoceh, aku pusing! Ya, dia juga tampaknya mendengarkan omonganku sih walau dia terlihat ngantuk.

"yasudah, sekarang boleh pulang kan?" tanyanya.

"ya, jangan lupa belajar lagi dirumah," kataku. Lalu ia memberesi bukunya dan pergi ke luar kelas. Aku agak kesal karena dia tidak bilang terima kasih padaku, padahal aku sudah mengajarinya dengan susah payah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yasudahlah.

Kemudian aku membawa tas dan pegi keluar kelas. Aku berjalan tepat dibelakangnya. Aku sangat malu. Jantungku berdetak entah kenapa. Apa aku suka dengannya? Tapi itu mustahil! Hmm, perasaan ini memang aneh. Tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke belakang dan berkata,

"heh Kagome, ngapain kamu melamun? Memikirkan saat-saat kita berdua tadi?" tanyanya.

"enak saja! Mana mungkin aku memikirkan cowok bodoh sepertimu?" bentakku.

"buktinya saja, kau melamun dan tidak lihat jalan dan terus mengikutiku. Rumahmu hampir kelewatan, kamu nggak nyadar?" tanyanya.

Tanpa disadari, aku hampir melewati rumahku! Ya ampun, kenapa bisa begini?! Lalu aku langsung menjawabnya dengan aneh, "tidak kok! Aku hanya melihat sesuatu tadi di jalan! Tapi aku salah lihat!"

"pandai juga kamu membuat alasan. Sudah aku mau pulang dulu," dia lalu pergi dan melambaikan tangannya.

Ah! Aku ini sangat bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku hampir kelewatan rumahku sendiri gara-gara memikirkannya?! Hah..! Saat aku memasuki rumah, ibuku langsung bertanya kepadaku, "Kagome, mengapa kamu pulang sore begini?"

"maaf Bu telah membuatmu khawatir. Tadi aku harus mengajari teman sekelasku dulu sepulang sekolah," jawabku.

"oh, baiklah. Kamu makan dulu ya, Ibu sudah buatkan kamu sop. Mumpung masih hangat, jadi kamu makan sekarang saja," kata Ibuku.

"baiklah, terima kasih Bu," kataku.

_**Review please? Onegai?**_

_**Arigato! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Terima kasih yang udah kasih reviewnya yaa! _

_Keep reviewing ya minna! Review yang banyak ya! :D _

_Makin banyak yang review semakin cepat saya update chapternya._

_Cek profile untuk membaca cerita lainnya!_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha_

_Warning : OOC, gaje, typo, kesalahan eyd. Mohon koreksinya jika ada yang salah. Enjoy! :3_

**Chapter 4!**

Inuyasha POV

Hari ini aku males banget masuk sekolah. Karena aku tahu pasti Yamato sensei akan membacakan nila tesku kemarin dan aku yakin pasti aku dapat jelek lagi. Jelas aku saja nggak mendengarkan pelajarannya bahkan aku tidak belajar di rumah.

Sesampai di sekolah, bener sekali dugaanku. Aku dapat nilai jelek lagi! Dan aku nggak nyangka si Kagome bisa dapat nilai tertinggi. Dia memang benar-benar pintar. Saat guru menjelaskan, dia selalu mendengarkan. Wajahnya sangat serius kalau dia sedang memperhatikan guru. Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, Yamato sensei menyuruhku untuk belajar bareng Kagome! Sebenarnya aku senang sih, tapi aku pura-pura tidak mau diajarkan olehnya. Saat dia mengajariku sepulang sekolah, yang kulakukan hanya menatapi wajahnya. Ya, aku juga mendengarkan omongannya sih walau cuma sedikit. Dia itu sebenarnya baik juga. Dia sabar mengajariku. Tapi kenapa aku malah senang ya? Aku harus nyadar aku itu diajari Kagome, bukan Kikyo! Hmm, tapi wajahnya itu nggak lepas dari pikiranku. Kenapa aku jarang banget ya mikirin Kikyo, padahal Kikyo itu pacarku. Dia juga jauh lebih lembut dan nggak banyak bawel seperti Kagome.

Sesampai aku di rumah, Sesshomaru bertanya padaku,

"habis dari mana? Pulang sore-sore begini," tanyanya.

"bukan urusanmu!" lalu aku langsung pergi ke kamar meninggalkannya. Aku harus menelpon Kikyo.

"hai Inuyasha, tumben menelpon," kata Kikyo.

"ya, aku rindu padamu. Apa kabarmu hari ini?" tanyaku.

"baik," jawab Kikyo

"hmm, kamu sedang apa?" tanyaku.

"maaf, aku lagi latihan balet. Nanti aku telpon/sms lagi," kata Kikyo.

"oh yasudah maaf mengganggu. Baiklah bye," kataku.

Hah, dia selalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Tapi ngapain aku protes juga, aku juga malah sering melupakannya. Jadi nggak masalah kalau dia sibuk juga.

Kagome POV

Malam ini, aku mendapat sms dari Koga. Dia menulis seperti ini, 'hai Kagome, besok mau pulang bareng denganku?'. Lalu aku membalas smsnya dan menjawab, 'baiklah, akan aku usahakan,'. Koga baik sekali ya, sangat beda sama Inuyasha. Hmm, ternyata juga Inuyasha itu nggak naik kelas. Aku nggak habis pikir. Memang sih dia anak yang nakal, dan malas. Tetap aja aku nggak nyangka, wajahnya yang tampan itu menutupi kepribadiannya. Haduh kenapa kepikiran dia mulu sih?!

Hari ini sehabis pulang sekolah, aku pulang bareng Koga. Ternyata dia keren abis! Dia mengantarku pulang dengan ducati hitamnya. Dia itu memang keren banget. Di tengah jalan, Koga berkata padaku, "Kagome, maaf ya.."

"maaf kenapa Koga?" tanyaku.

"aku jarang menemuimu belakangan ini. Dan aku rasa minggu-minggu ke depan sudah sulit bertemu denganmu," jawab Koga.

"oh tidak apa-apa kok Koga. Kita bisa bertemu kalau kau ada waktu kosong," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"ok Kagome," dia menjawab sambil menatapku dengan senyuman yang indah.

"hmm, kau mau masuk dulu Koga?" tanyaku.

"boleh, Kagome," dia berkata sambil tersenyum.

Aku dan Koga lalu memasuki rumah.

"hai, kek. Kenalkan ini Koga. Dia yang mengantarku pulang tadi," kataku.

"kek, salam kenal. Aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu," sapa Koga. Lalu ia memberikan jam tangan keren yang mahal.

"wah Koga kau baik sekali! Terima kasih Koga! Terima kasih!" kata kakeknya terkejut, bahagia melihat pemberian dari Koga.

Aku sangat terkejut. Dia memberikan kakekku sebuah jam tangan mahal! Oh, God.

"oh ya Kagome, ini buatmu juga," kata Koga. Ternyata dia memberiku coklat mahal juga. Ya ampun, dia baik sekali.

"terima kasih banyak Koga-kun. Apakah kau mau makan dulu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"tidak usah, Kagome. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung sebentar. Pulang dulu ya! Sampai jumpa nanti!" kata Koga.

"baiklah, hati-hati!" kataku.

Lalu kakek mulai bertanya padaku, "Kagome itu pacarmu?"

"tentu, bukan! Mana mungkin secepat itu aku mempunyai pacar?! Aku juga belom lama kenal dengannya!" kataku.

Author POV

Sebenarnya, Kagome sudah mulai suka dengan Inuyasha. Itulah mengapa Kagome selalu memikirkannya. Begitu pula dengan Inuyasha, dia juga mulai suka dengan Kagome dan dia sudah sedikit melupakan Kikyo. Kikyo masih cinta dengan Inuyasha, tetapi dia juga sedikit melupakan Inuyasha karena jadwalnya yang sibuk dan Naraku (mantan Kikyo) yang selalu mendekati Kikyo. Sebelum Kikyo berpacaran dengan Inuyasha, Kikyo berpacaran dengan Naraku. Tetapi semenjak Kikyo tahu bahwa Inuyasha menyukainya, dia meninggalkan Naraku. Naraku sekarang mendapat kesempatan lagi untuk mendapatkan Kikyo karena Inuyasha tidak naik kelas.

Di suatu hari saat di sekolah, bel berbunyi menandakan sekolah berakhir. Naraku menghampiri Kikyo yang sedang menuju pulang.

"Kikyo.." sahut Naraku. Kikyo lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Kikyo, bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?" tanya Naraku.

"ya, ada apa?" jawab Kikyo.

"aku tahu kau sedang berpacaran dengan Inuyasha. Tetapi..." ucap Naraku dengan ragu-ragu.

"hmm?" jawab Kikyo terlihat bingung.

"aku masih menyukaimu Kikyo. Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu dari sisiku," Naraku berkata sambil menarik Kikyo dan memeluknya. Mata kikyo berlinang seperti ingin nangis saat Naraku memeluknya.

"lepaskan! Dengar, Naraku… aku hanya mencintai Inuyasha. Jangan kau dekati aku lagi," kata Kikyo, kemudian ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Naraku.

Naraku pun sangat sedih akan cintanya yang tertolak. Namun dia ingin tetap mendekati Kikyo. Saat Kikyo sampai di rumah, ia pun langsung ke kamar dan menangis. Ia berkata dalam hatinya, 'Mengapa laki-laki itu masih saja mengejarku? Aku sudah tidak ada rasa apa pun dengannya. Aku hanya mencintai Inuyasha!'

Minggu berganti Minggu, Inuyasha makin menyukai Kagome. Inuyasha mulai mendekati Kagome. Dia juga sudah akrab dengan Miroku dan Sango. Setiap istirahat yang biasanya Inuyasha malah kabur, sekarang dia menghabiskan waktunya bercanda bersama Kagome, Miroku, dan Sango. Nilai Inuyasha pun meningkat. Nilai yang tadinya hanya 15 menjadi 60. Pada suatu saat Kikyo mulai curiga dengan Inuyasha karena biasanya setiap 3 kali dalam1 minggu, Inuyasha pasti menelpon Kikyo. Tetapi Inuyasha jarang sekali menelpon Kikyo atau pun meng-sms Kikyo. Lalu Kikyo menelpon Inuyasha, tapi telponnya tidak diangkat oleh Inuyasha. Dalam kesibukannya itu, Kikyo ingin mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan Inuyasha belakangan ini.

Pada suatu hari di kelas…

"Kagome," sapa Sango.

"iya Sango?" jawab Kagome.

"bagaimana kalau hari Sabtu, kita jalan-jalan ke Blossom Park?" tanya Sango.

"Ide yang bagus. Lagi pula aku juga bosan di rumah," jawab Kagome.

"baiklah, aku sudah mengajak Miroku. Kau ajak Inuyasha gih," kata Sango. Kemudian Miroku menghampiri Kagome dan berkata,

"Ayo Kagome. Ada Inuyasha kan jadi lebih seru," ia berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah Inuyasha.

Sango dan Miroku merencanakan sesuatu dibalik Kagome dan Inuyasha.

"baiklah," jawab Kagome. "Inuyasha, maukah kau pergi bareng denganku bersama Sango dan Miroku hari Sabtu?"

Dalam hati, Inuyasha sangat senang dengan ajakan mereka tetapi lagi-lagi ia berbohong. "males ah, aku mau latihan bola," katanya sambil menopang dagu melihati jendela.

"ayolah Inuyasha. Aku janji akan mengajarimu sungguh-sungguh sehingga kau bisa mendapat nilai bagus saat ujian," kata Miroku sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

"ah, yasudah. Aku ikut," jawab Inuyasha dengan nada yang malas.

Miroku dan Sango kegirangan mendengar persetujuan dari Inuyasha. Apalagi si Miroku alias ketua kelas genit itu, dia juga ingin mendekati Sango.

Sepulang sekolah, mereka ber-empat, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, dan Miroku pulang bersama. Rumah Kagome paling dekat dengan sekolah. Jadi Kagome yang paling pertama sampai di rumah. Tanpa disadari, saat Kagome baru di depan pagar, adiknya, Sota, dan Ibu beserta kakeknya melihat Kagome pulang bareng Inuyasha, Sango, dan Miroku di jendela. Saat Kagome hendak membuka pintu, kakeknya pun langsung duduk di ruang tamu, dan adiknya bergegas masuk kamar dan menelpon teman akrabnya yang bernama Kohaku. (Kohaku adalah adik Sango)

"hallo, Kohaku!" sapa Sota ditelpon.

"iya Sota, ada apa?" tanya Kohaku,

"aku baru saja melihat kakakku pulang bareng dengan kakakmu dan 2 orang laki-laki. Aku sungguh penasaran dengan laki-laki yang satu itu! Dia berambut hitam panjang. Apakah kau mengenalnya?" kata Sota.

"hmm, aku tidak terlalu kenal. Yang aku kenal hanya teman akrab kakakku, Miroku. Kemarin baru saja kakakku mengenalinya padaku," kata Kohaku.

"oh oke, baiklah. Terima kasih Kohaku. Aku akan bicara padamu lagi besok! Bye," kata Sota.

Kagome POV

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Miroku dan Sango mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan ke Blossom Park bersama Inuyasha. Aku sangat senang karena Inuyasha mulai baik padaku, kita juga sudah tidak terlalu sering berantem lagi. Ngomong-ngomong... aku harus pakai baju apa ya? aku bertanya kepada Ibuku.

"Bu, hari ini aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama teman-temanku. Bisakah ibu memilihkan baju yang bagus untukku?" tanyaku.

"baiklah," jawab ibu sambil tersenyum dan membuka lemari bajuku. "mungkin yang ini cocok untukmu," sambil mengambil baju terusan yang simple itu.

"ok bu. Terima kasih telah membantuku memilih baju," jawabku.

Lalu aku bergegas mandi, dan memakai baju yang telah dipilihkan ibuku. Kemudian aku mengambil tas kecilku untuk menaruh handphone, kunci, dan dompet, lalu pergi. Aku turun ke bawah, hendak memakai sandal, tiba-tiba handphoneku bunyi menandakan ada sms masuk.

Tak kusadari, Inuyasha yang meng-smsku! Dia berkata bahwa dia sudah menungguku di depan rumahku. Aku langsung memakai sandal dan pergi tanpa membalas sms-nya. Saat aku keluar, mengunci pagar. Ternyata benar, dia sudah menungguku. Dia mengendarai motor ducati warna merah. Aku sangat terkejut melihatnya. Tapi dia terdiam dan memperhatikanku lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Kagome, ngapain bengong aja? Naksir sama motorku atau sama aku? Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat naik!"

"baiklah," kataku.

Sesampainya di sana, Inuyasha memarkiri motornya dan kita mulai berjalan berdua. Aku langsung menelpon Sango.

"Halo. Sango, kamu dimana? Aku dan Inuyasha sudah sampai disini," tanyaku.

"oh, aku dan Miroku sedang ada di WacDanald. Kau dan Inuyasha bisa ke sini," jawab Sango.

"ok, aku segera kesana. Tunggu aku ya," kataku. "Inuyasha, mereka ada di WacDanald. Ayo kita hampiri mereka,"

Lalu aku dan Inuyasha berjalan menuju WacDanald. Ini serasa aku dan Inuyasha berkencan. Hari ini memang memuaskan. Padahal baru saja sampai, tapi aku sudah merasa sangat senang. Mungkin aku mulai menyukainya.

"Kagome-sama! Inuyasha!" teriak Miroku dan Sango.

"hai Miroku! Hai Sango!" sapaku lalu berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kagome-chan, kamu terlihat begitu cantik! Bajumu indah sekali! Ayo duduk sini!" ucap Sango.

"terima kasih Sango. Kau juga terlihat sangat cantik." Lalu aku duduk bersama Inuyasha.

"oh ya, aku dan Sango sudah makan. Kalian sudah makan tidak? Mau aku pesankan?" tanya Miroku.

"tidak usah, Miroku. Aku bisa pesan sendiri. Ayo, Inuyasha," kataku lalu aku menarik tangannya.

"hmm-mm, ok," dia menjawab dengan malu-malu. Ya mungkin karena aku menarik tangannya.

Saat aku balik setelah memesan makanan. Tiba-tiba saja, Miroku seperti kesakitan.

"Miroku, ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku.

"tiba-tiba saja perutku sakit. Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya," jawab Miroku lalu pergi.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Sango dapat telpon.

"Kagome, maaf ya aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan. Miroku menelponku, katanya selesai dia keluar dari toilet, dia melihat baju-baju bagus di luar dan dia juga mengajakku untuk melihatnya. Nanti kalau aku sudah selesai, aku akan telpon kamu, ok?" kata Sango.

"hmm, baiklah. Tidak apa-apa kok. Jangan lupa menelponku ya! Hati-hati!" jawabku. Lalu ia melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

"aku yakin pasti mereka sengaja meninggalkan kita berdua. Itu hanya trik-trik mereka aja," kata Inuyasha.

"heh. Jangan berpikir negative sama mereka. Kita nggak bisa salahin mereka gitu aja, kita aja nggak punyi bukti," kataku.

"ah, kau gampang dibohongi ya. Bisa saja mereka membohongi kita. Terserah kalau kamu tidak percaya," katanya lalu lanjut makan.

Walaupun aku berkata seperti itu kepada Inuyasha, tetap saja aku berpikir hal yang sama dengannya. Selesai makan, aku langsung menelpon Sango. Tapi hp nya nggak diangkat. Lalu aku telpon lagi. Dia bilang dia dan Miroku ada di toko baju dekat tempat bermain anak-anak. Lalu aku menyusul mereka. Aku sudah kesana tapi mereka nggak ada. Aku terus berpikir apa mereka sengaja? Kemudian aku telpon Miroku. Dia bilang dia minta maaf tadi dia sudah pergi ke tempat es krim, dia juga bilang dia mau menungguku disana. Aku menyusul mereka lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Lalu mereka juga tidak ada. Sampai pada akhirnya aku dan Inuyasha capek mencari mereka dan berhenti mencari untuk sementara. Tidak lama, Sango menelponku. Dia minta maaf padaku. Ternyata dia dan Miroku sudah pulang duluan dari tadi! Ya ampun aku malu banget. Ternyata mereka memang sengaja meninggalkanku berdua dengan Inuyasha.

"hah! Sudah aku bilang kan! Mereka beneran ngerjain kita! Sudah kutebak itu. Makanya kemarin-kemarin saat kau ajak aku pergi, aku sudah males pergi. Mendingan aku latihan bola aja hari ini. Hari Rabu aku ada pertandingan bola tau!" kata Inuyasha dengan kesal.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan mendesah. Hari sudah hampir malam, Blossom Park pun juga sepi. Sangkin capeknya, aku duduk sebentar. Lalu inuyasha juga duduk di sebelahku. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti berkencan dengannya. Kami duduk di bangku panjang di bawah lampu jalanan. Hari ini terasa seperti hari terbaikku dengannya.

"Inuyasha, hari ini hari yang indah.." aku berkata kepadanya.

"indah apanya? Dikerjain begini," jawabnya.

"sebenarnya, aku mulai bingung dengan perasaan aku sendiri. Apa sebenarnya aku mulai suka denganmu..? aku juga tidak tahu," dengan beraninya aku berkata seperti itu, lalu aku menjatuhkan kepalaku dipundaknya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya agak bergetar saat aku menjatuhkan kepalaku dipundaknya. Mungkin dia kaget.

"Ka..go..me.." dia hanya menyebut namaku dengan gemetaran.

"aku tidak tahu apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Tapi aku rasa aku mulai menyukaimu," kataku lalu aku mengangkat kepalaku dari pundaknya dan menatapinya.

"kagome.. maaf," katanya lalu memegang tanganku.

"tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak menyukaiku. Tapi aku akan selalu disampingmu," kataku sambil memegang tangannya.

"bukan begitu.. hmm.. eh.." dia kelihatan seperti tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku tahu mungkin dia tidak menyukaiku. Tapi apa salahnya aku memberi tahunya bahwa aku menyukainya. Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi. Lalu aku menjawab,

"ada apa Inuyasha? katakan saja,"

"tidak, lupakan saja," katanya.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Arigato!**


End file.
